


Heartfelt Moment

by Huggiebird



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is an obvious fool in love, Fluff, Gavin has no idea, Hank is only mentioned ahaha, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggiebird/pseuds/Huggiebird
Summary: While on their way to a case, Connor has a very important question to ask Gavin Reed.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Heartfelt Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people :D
> 
> This work is a part of the DBH Rarepair week held on tumblr.  
> Today I choose the prompt: Heartfelt moment.
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoy. <3

It had started as a case one morning that Captain Fowler had assigned to Gavin Reed and Connor. Hank has been out of town for the day so the captain has seen it fit to pair the two detective together instead. 

It had been a few months since the android revolution in November 2038 and to everyone’s surprise, Connor and Gavin had managed to grow closer together in that time. Connor had managed to show the other detective that androids were more than machines. And this new case they had been assigned was not the first one they had solved together either.

The two had gone back to their desks to read the files before heading out in Gavin’s electric Tesla. It was an homicide with a possible suspect still on the scene. Gavin and Connor had been tasked with the investigation of the crime scene and the arrest of the suspect, if they were still on the premises as the rapport had stated.

Connor stared outside of the window while Gavin drove. It was silent for a little while before the android opened his mouth and spoke. “Detective Reed?” There was a soft hum as acknowledgment to Connor’s inquiry as answer. “Well…” It wasn’t often that the android did not know what to say, but that had been going on more often as of late whenever he was with Gavin. Connor still did not know all of his emotions or was able to give them a name. “Can I ask you a personal question?”

“Go for it.” Gavin said once they stopped at a red light. “When….does someone know when they are…..when they love someone else?” Connor wasn’t even sure if he understood what that emotion meant, well…not fully at least. Gavin blinked in surprise and glanced at Connor. “And you ask me for love advice why? I am probably the least qualified person you can ask, tin can.” The car was moving again.

The silence settled over the car once more and Connor stared out of the window again. It would be a few more minutes before they would arrive at their destination. “But,” The android turned his head to look at the human once more, curious what he was going to say. “you just…kinda know. You…well….” A throat was cleared. “You’ll just know if you love someone, yeah? It’s just….hard to explain.” To an android that was still figuring out what emotions were even more so. “But don’t break your little pretty head over it, yeah?”

Connor nodded and looked away again, feeling his cheeks warm. Had Gavin Reed unknowingly given him a compliment? Did he just call him pretty? Or was that a saying? Gavin might not have seen the blush, hopefully.

While the human drove, Connor decided to quickly look through the last few months of times he spend with the man. He could shift through months of data in just a few seconds if he wanted to, and so he started on doing just that. It took less than two minutes. But the conclusion was different than Connor had thought. But it was not an unwelcome one, he hoped.

The awkward, answer he had been given by the human next to him in the car had sealed away the doubts Connor had had a while now. But now he knew for sure what to make of it. And just in time too since they had arrived at the crime scene.

Connor, the most advanced detective prototype to date, was in love with Gavin Reed.


End file.
